A Valium Incident, A Valium Plan
by rom.gurl.anna
Summary: A silly story about what Angel does when she finds out about the Valium incident in MR3. FAX. Slight Niggy if you use a microscope. POVs from all Flock members, none of whom I own, and maybe even Total, I don't own him either, Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Angel POV

I was sitting on a tree branch, enjoying the summer breeze and running my fingers through Total's fur, when the most brilliant idea I have ever had in my now seven year of life popped in my head.

Lately, although I've been trying to respect everyone's privacy … I swear, I've been picking up these, umm, strange, yeah, strange thoughts from Max's head, and I've sort of looked into it while she thought I was asleep ( Don't look at me like that. It's my job to periodically check the sanity of all the members of my family. Honestly. )

Anyway, in my subtle search I came across a word I liked very much. Valium. Val-i-um. It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? Unfortunately, even subconsciously, Max wasn't forthcoming about the memories related to that word. ( Oh, and if you're wondering, yes, I did say memories. I can see those too, now. But I haven't even told Nudge yet so shhhhh. )

So, like any normal Avian American, I decided to investigate. With Nudge's help, I managed to separate Fang and his laptop long and far enough to look up the definition of Valium without someone breathing down my back.

Imagine my surprise when I found out it was a narcotic sedative commonly used to treat muscle spasm and anxiety. ( What a mouthful! )What was _that _doing in Max's head? Naturally, more snooping ensued, as well as the recruitment of another trusted member of the Flock: Iggy.

With a bit of encouragement form me ( Bambi eyes ) and my powers ( moral adjustment ) he admitted that he didn't know anything. But, that he had heard Max and Fang arguing about it after the operation she had at Dr. Martinez's.

Putting two and two together, I dove into Fang's mind, and boy, let me tell you, it's like a steel trap. He makes Max's head look like it belongs to a sweet, innocent, girly-girl that had absolutely nothing to hide. ( And _that_ is saying something, because Max is anything but. )

However, I found out that if I put a word, let' s say 'Valium', in his head, small flashes or forgotten thoughts surfaced without setting off the lovely booby traps he had fashioned for himself … smart, huh?

The one(s) that intrigued me the most were a memory of what looked like a hospital room and a shocking confession: 'I love you sooo much.' Even more fascinating was the fact that I could have sworn it was Max's voice those words were spoken in.

Unfortunately Fang, somehow, figured out that I was poking around his mind and everything turned blank before I could learn anything else. Thankfully, the same tactic worked even better for Max, and over the last few days, I've pieced together the entire story.

Thus, we return to my present idea and putting it into action. But first, gathering troops. Insert angelic smile here. 

Third Person POV

The Flock's camps sight was filled with Total's sudden yelp of surprise at Angel jumping out of the tree she had been sitting in for the past hour and landing gracefully on the ground beside Nudge.

After a few minutes, the youngest member of the Flock's face contorted into a serene smile. Almost simultaneously, the figure beside the in-construction fire stiffened and stood up from its crouched position.

Maximum Ride suddenly had a compulsion to going shopping. Which didn't make sense, they had just stocked up on supplies two days ago, and, anyway, it was usually Iggy, the one that actually cooked, that made most of the purchases.

Confused, she started to kneel back down and continue her work. The compulsion became a furious nagging that was worse than the voice that plagued her mind. Maybe it was the voice.

Sighing, the leader of the lock stood up and called the rest of the family.

"I'm going to go into town and pick up some things. Be right back." She said with a slightly baffled expression which was mirrored on Iggy's face. Before he could say what was on his mind, however, he was interrupted.

"I'll go with you," Fang looked like he was about to slap his hands over his mouth but was forcing himself to maintain his emotionless stance.

Surprised expressions now filled the faces of the rest of the Flock. All except Angel, who still wore her calm smile. Fang never offered to interact with people. Ever. And recently, he hadn't been offering to be alone with Max for an extended period of time, either.

"O-ok," Max stammered. "Ig, you're in charge."

Then she took off, Fang following her, in the direction of the closest town, roughly an hour away.

After both teen mutant-bird kids were out of sight, Iggy turned, a speculative look on his pale face.

"Angel … What's going on?"

The remaining two faces also turned toward their youngest sibling.

"Well," The girl began. "Since you're asking …"


	2. Chapter 2

Nudge POV

I have known Angel all my life and I've been there to try all the totally awesome ideas she's had for games and stuff to keep us entertained on the run and everything else, but this time she has absolutely and most definitely outdone herself!

I mean, she's seven and she came up with this incredible plan that I don't think I could have ever come up with, probably because I can't concentrate on one subject too long and I go off in another direction out of a sudden, but that's not my fault I can't help it … anyway.

This afternoon Max just decides to go shopping out of a sudden, and before I could volunteer to go with her, guess who beats me to it? Fang! Fang, Mr. I'm-too-cool-to-talk-and-wears-black-all-the-time ups and decides he wants to go _shopping_.

I was too surprised to ask if I could tag along, although I don't know if I would have wanted, it's been really awkward between the two of them lately.

Everyone else was shocked too, but when we Max and Fang flew out of sight Iggy asked Angel what was going on, so it hit me that she must have made Max go shopping and Fang tag along.

So that got me thinking that she was planning something and I wanted to jump up and down and make her tell me, but of course, Iggy already beat me to asking so I stayed quiet. I know, me, quiet, hard to believe, huh?

She smiles and asks if we've noticed how Max and Fang were acting differently around each other ever since we got back together for Germany, and we all nodded our heads because it was obvious that they liked each other, which is really sweet because they are perfect for each other and then they would totally be our mom and dad, like officially.

Then she goes and tells us that she has been snooping around in Fang and Max's heads to see what's been going on, and I was sooo jealous because I love her power and I wish I could tell what everyone was thinking, especially Max and Fang because they never really tell us.

Anyway, she said that she found something related to Valium that was very interesting, and I couldn't control my squeal because I remembered helping her look it up while she distracted Fang the week before, or something. It was this drug thing that neither one of us had ever heard about.

I was sooo shocked when she told us that Max told Fang that she loved him that I was like 'How come they aren't together then? And how come we don't know about this, we should have known about this-'

Then Iggy cut me off and told be that Max, being the stubborn idiot that she is, probably denied it and said it was only the Valium talking and Angel said he was right.

That's when Angel told us that we should make a plan to get the two of them together, but I think she already has some sort of plan, but I was all for it. Iggy and Gazzy agreed too and the mischievous looks on their faces when Angel said that we could use some bombs were … well, mischievous. They looked like evil, blond headed imps!

Anyway, now we're trying to plan as much as we can until Max and Fang come back.

Third Person POV

Gazzy was staring in amazement at Angel, who had finally finished telling her plan for making Max and Fang finally admit their feelings for each other and had returned to petting Total.

"Angel," He said. "I am proud to call you my sister, I hope you know that."

"I know," She confirmed with a sweet smile.

"You are brilliant." Iggy affirmed. Angel was practically glowing with satisfaction.

"So you all like the plan? You want to help?" She asked.

"Of course!" Nudge squealed.

Suddenly the dark eyed girl got an idea herself and let out another high pitched shriek, causing the two boys around her to cover their ears and scowl.

"Oooo, we should form an association or a club! Like on TV! We should make this an operation and give it a cool name and make a list of steps that we can cross off when we accomplish. And we should meet in secret and have passwords and code names and-and …. Oh, can we, can we?"

Angel smiled, she liked the idea, and it would make her plan even more exciting.

"Can we, Iggy?" She asked as well.

"You're asking me?" The blank eyed boy exclaimed in surprise.

"You _are_ in charge." Angel pointed out. Both she and Nudge adopted big, sad, puppy dog eyes. Iggy, however, couldn't see them.

Angel turned her gaze to her brother and elbowed him.

"Wha –" His sister's delicate but strong elbow came in contact with his gut again and he sighed, turning toward his partner in crime.

"Yes, Iggy, can we?" he asked in defeat.

"Gazzy?" The abovementioned had a smirk on his face.

"What, they have Bambi eyes plastered on their faces. Just because you can't see them doesn't mean they don't work." Iggy let out a loud laugh.

"You can laugh," Gazzy continued seriously. "But if you remember, those eyes made Fang agree to let Angel keep Total."

"Good point … I think Max is still upset with him about that." With a smile he turned toward the two girls' general direction. "Sure, Nudge, Angel … Gazzy – his smile widened – Why not."

"Yay!" Nudge burst out, getting up. "I'll go get my notebook."

Taking in the excitement in her voice, which was usually associated with a long report on the Nudge Channel, Iggy began to wonder what he had gotten himself into.

"Angel?"

"Yes?"

"When are Max and Fang coming back?"

"Oh … they'll be at least a little while longer."

Two gulps and one shout of 'Found it!' were heard before the Nudge Channel began broadcasting.


	3. Chapter 3

Gazzy POV

"Now?"

I was impatient! It was one thing to think about bombs 24/7, but to have one and not be able to detonate it? _That_ was the cruelest torture in the world.

"No, shhhhh,"

I never thought Iggy, of all people, would be the one telling me to hold off.

I tapped my fingers on the dirt ground.

Tra ta ta, Tra ta ta, Tra ta ta, Tra ta ta …

"Now?"

Iggy turned toward me, a huge smirk on his face. I grinned back, clutching the remote.

"Now."

BANG 

Ok, let me explain. No, we weren't under attack. No, there was no danger what so ever. This was phase two of, are you ready for this, Operation Love on Avian Wings.

A shudder runs through me even at the thought. _Why_ did Angel, a _girl_, have to have the mind control? Why?

Nudge picked it. That was the first thing that went in to her notebook. Next came the code names …

Iggy – Noise Control

Nudge – Chocolate Lover

Me – Firecracker

Angel – Mastermind

Total ( Yes, he asked for one, and Angel insisted … ) – Midnight.

Personally, I think they're O.K. You can't really tell who's who from the code name alone… At least, I think you can't.

Angel had been right, Max and Fang did take quite a while to getting back, so we ( and by we I mean Nudge ) penned down phases I and II, our present topic(s) of conversation.

Phase One: Swipe Max's Credit Card ( Again )

That was a piece of cake. Nudge and I got into an argument, something stupid about bed times, and insisted that Max settle it.

Meanwhile, Angel distracted Fang, don't ask me how she managed it, and Iggy took Max's card out of her backpack.

Phase One: Complete.

Now, Phase Two, my personal favorite, has the objective of getting Iggy permission to go shopping without either Max or Fang without being suspicious. Not that easy.

That's where my favorite part comes in: the bomb. I had the brilliant idea of blowing Iggy's stuff up, accidentally of course, that way he had an excuse to go into town.

Of course, we weren't actually planning on destroying Iggy's things. The girls divided the majority of his stuff into our packs and replaced them with leaves and rocks. Ig and I fashioned the bomb, a masterpiece, one of our best works ever, Nudge found a store that sold Valium without a prescription in one of the towns in the area, Angel returned Max's credit card because we didn't need it anymore, and bam, two days later, here we are, putting our plan into action.

Nudge is out gathering firewood, Angel dragged Fang somewhere, again, how she can keep _him_ distracted is beyond me, and Ig and I are at the camp sight watching Max clean up and playing tic-tac-toe in the dirt.

We have to look innocent; of course, well I do because it's Iggy's stuff. That's why I had to wait. Max needed to a safe distance away, and she had to have us in her sight. Why is Iggy in charge of deciding when it's the right time? Because he can.

Third Person POV

BANG 

"Iggy, Gazzy, what did you do!" Max was definitely irritated, ok, pissed off. The two boys in question were suppressing smirks.

"What _did_ we do, Max?" Iggy asked seriously.

"Oh don't give me that innocent crap. What did you two just blow up?"

The leader of the flock was shooting the boys a death glare that could quite possibly kill a normal human. Hands on her hips, face flushed, she looked ready to breathe fire.

Iggy, mostly because he was blind and unaware, maintained his cool and turned toward his partner in crime just as Nudge came running into the clearing , firewood in her arms.

"Gazzy?" The blond asked. "Look around, do you see any smoke?"

The nine year old swallowed the Max induced fear in his throat and scanned the camp sight quickly.

"Yup," He said in a small voice.

"Well, where is it coming from?" The older boy prodded calmly.

"What's left of your backpack," Answered Gazzy and Nudge at the same time, the latter now at Max's side.

"WHAT?!?"

At the sound of Iggy's very dramatic exclamation two more Flock members returned to the camp sight, one slightly more concerned than the other.


	4. Chapter 4

Max and Fang POVs

_I swear, they're all going crazy! Isn't one nutcase per family enough?_

**Something's going on …**

_I let myself fall ungracefully beside Fang, who has nothing better to do that watch the damn fire … again! Can no one see that I'm about to loose it?_

… **and Max, who just slumped down beside me, is going to loose it really soon.**

_Iggy and Angel haven't come back yet. I hope they're alright … Uhhh, I shouldn't have let them go alone. They are the most vulnerable members of the Flock. _

_I can resist Bambi eyes, ( unlike someone .. yes I'm still slightly upset about that ) but Bambi eyes AND a guilt trip … I am 98 human after all._

**I wonder what's keeping Angel and Ig.**

_OK, looks like Fang isn't going to start a conversation any time soon. How to amuse myself? I can feel my fingers start tapping of their own accord … I do it a lot when I'm, bored and annoyed._

**Max is bored and annoyed. Maybe I should say something. I look at her from the corners of my eyes. Nahhh. Silence is golden.**

_I guess you're wondering about my little outburst earlier ( and if you haven't figured it out, I'm the nutcase I was referring too ) Sorry. I just, well, Iggy's stuff blowing up. And Nudge and Gazzy fighting ( about bed times and sleeping arrangements of all things! ) And Nudge being quieter than usual. And … hell, everything!_

_Maybe it wouldn't seem so bad if it wasn't piling over Europe and Ari and Itex … and Fang. _

_God ( if there is one ) I want to scream and just fly far, far away! Instead I have to settle for a soft sigh._

**Max just showed a sign of stress. Like I said, something's going on. **

**I mean sure, Iggy's things have been reduced to a pile of smithereens, but has Max talked to Angel lately? That girl scares the living shit out of me sometimes. **

**Three days ago she bombarded me with religious question. ( RELIGION, me!? ) Do you believe in God? Do you think there's a heaven? Do you think we'll get into heaven? What am I supposed to tell her?**

**And today, if you please, she asked me where babies come form. Yes, you heard me correctly. Angel asked **_**ME**_** where babies come from. I nearly choked on my own spit, and judging by the look on her face, she knew I nearly choked on my own spit.**

**Forgive me, I never thought I was qualified to give a seven-year-old bird-girl, or anyone for that matter, The Talk. I always thought that **_**that **_**particular discussion fell into the "Ask Max" category. But nooo … insert shudder here **

**I used the stork story. That's what Jeb told Max and me when we were ten. We didn't believe him ( We looked it up online one day … most awkward and embarrassing day of my life. ) and I don't think Angel believed me either. Guess I better watch my laptop closely. **

**For some strange reason my face feels unusually warm. OK moving on …**

_I wonder what Fang's thinking about … Is that a scowl on his face?_

**I wonder what Max is thinking about … Oh crap, she's staring at me, look away, look away, look away!**

Total POV

It's like watching a tennis match. But, then again, you may not be able to appreciate the beauty of it like I can.

You see, Angel can read minds and so can I … in a sense. I am very good with body language, and Max and Fang are my favorite spectacles.

They are so attuned with each other it's scary really. It's like their thoughts are programmed by the same person and they just add their own personality. I wish they could hear each other.

Then, Angel's plan wouldn't be necessary ( not that it's not a great plan, or anything, don't get me wrong … ) But since it is, let me clarify some things.

The "incidents" Fang was just thinking about? Those questions were Angel's way of making sure that Fang was thoroughly distracted while Operation Love on Avian Wings was put into action. She may have gone overboard, but you know Angel.

Nudge and Gazzy, same thing, just Max and instead of Fang. Turns out they didn't need to steal the credit card in the first place, but they had fun. ( And Angel did too … the look on Fang's face! If I had a room, a camera, and thumbs I'd frame it and hang it across from my basket. )

Oh, and the name they picked for themselves: Bird Kids Anonymous. Catchy huh? Too bad there's only five members … There's so much potential there.

Third Person POV

After an hour and a half of silence, the two parental figures of the Flock finally exchanged seven words.

"They're up to something, aren't they?" Max asked, not taking her eyes off the fire.

"Yep," answered Fang, mirroring her position Neither of them noticed the brow-eyed girl, the small dog, and the blond headed boy, all on different sides of the camp sight, all pretending to do something totally unrelated to the other two and trying to stifle their laughter.

They all also made a mental note to tell the missing members of their family that they needed to be more careful. Max and Fang were, after all, Max and Fang, and no good would come of them figuring out the plan.

Suddenly, all eyes turned toward the west.

"We're back and we brought food!" Two very different voices exclaimed gleefully.

They had managed to get the valium …

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Credit for the association's name ( Bird Kids Anonymous ) goes to Argetlamgirl. Thanks! I was just going to leave it out.


	5. Chapter 5

Iggy POV

So they know something isn't right, so what? We have the Valium and phase three is … pending.

Ok, I admit, we're currently faced with a little snag, but it's nothing we can't handle. Compared to saving the world, bringing two people that are made for each other together should be a piece of bomb explosive, right?

Not to sound negative, or anything, but _wrong_. Not when those two people are stubborn, pig-headed, clueless Max and Fang. But hey, we're stubborn and pig-headed too.

As for that problem … We need a way of getting Max and Fang alone, with a table with candles and Flock prepared drinks between them, without either one running off or getting too suspicious to eat or drink anything.

And not even Angel, God bless her beautiful, devious mind, can think of a way to do that. ( Without using her powers of course … )

That's why we've ( Angel's ) called another meeting of the Bird Kids Anonymous. Hopefully, with stomachs full of junk food, four hours of sleep, and two still unaware, sleeping bird-teens, we'll think of something.

You see, we've figured out a guilt-free way of proceeding with our association: If all the meetings are held when I'm in charge, we're 'technically' not doing anything wrong. On the down side, I get stuck with the pleasure of waking up Nudge and Gazzy in the middle of the night. It's for Max and Fang. It's for Max and Fang … and I'm beginning to wonder if they're worth the effort.

"So?" I asked once everyone was up.

"Yeah …" Gazzy sighs in defeat.

"Awww, come on guys," Nudge cuts in. "We've come this far, we can't just give up now!"

"She's right," Angel added. She was playing with the relabeled bottle of Valium that we bought yesterday, tossing it from hand to hand as if to prove a point.

Of course I agree with her, I never said that we should give up, I just said that it wasn't going to be easy.

"Sooo … Why can't Angel make them have dinner together?" Gazzy asked.

"Because it's not right," His sister answered.

"Hasn't stopped you before …" I didn't need to see to know that Angel was rolling her eyes.

"OK," I said. "How about we throw them a 'thank-you for being our parental figures' dinner?"

"Won't work,"

"Why not?"

"The phrase 'parental figures' implies that they are together," Angel said in her 'you're smarter than this' voice.

"You know what I mean …" For crying out loud, how can you have a miscommunication with a mind reader? She just totally missed the point!

"Anyone can back out of a thank-you dinner, Iggy."

Oh well, it was worth a shot.

"Surprise dinner table in the middle of the forest?"

"They're too stubborn … it would only work if they were starving to death."

"Family dinner then ditch?"

"Suspicious,"

"Force feed?"

Angel was probably shooting her brother the dirtiest look a seven-year-old girl with blond curls can manage.

"No."

Everyone was quiet for a long while, and I was about to suggest going back to sleep before Fang woke up, when Nudge spoke up.

"We can play truth or dare." She said excitedly. I rolled my sightless eyes.

"Nudge, now's not the time for –"

"No, wait," Angel cut me off. "That could work."

"What!?" Both Gazzy and I exclaimed at the same time. Crap. Fearfully, I listened for any change in Max or Fang' breathing. All around me, I could tell everyone was shifting their eyes toward the two sleeping figures. For a few minutes, no one even dared to breathe.

"What?" I repeated softly after I was sure we weren't going to get busted.

"That could work. Max and Fang are too proud to back out of a dare."

"True," I nodded my head. Maybe it _would_ work.

"But what if they pick truth?" Gazzy asked suddenly.

"They won't." Angel said, her voice dripping with gallons of poisonous honey.

"How can you guarantee that?" I asked. "You said you wouldn't use your powers."

"I'm not. But, Iggy, they have a good sense of self preservation and they're smart enough to know what we'll ask them if either of them even dared to say truth."

The girl has a point. I can't imagine Fang choosing to tell someone the truth about a personal matter if there was an alternative. He had an image to maintain. I let out a sigh.

"OK, truth or dare it is …"

Third Person POV

Two onyx eyes snapped open just as two pairs of blue ones and two brown ones closed in contempt.

Fang had the feeling that he had just missed something. He brushed it off as he silently relived Iggy of his post.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked just as Iggy was about to disappear in the darkness.

"Nothing, Fang, some of us just like to show signs of life. Good night."

"Night,"

As Fang scanned the night sky the feeling of having missed something returned.


	6. Chapter 6

Angel POV

"Max, please!" My voice was broken, sweet, and pleading at the same time. I was at my best.

"Angel, no," I could hear the guilt in her voice. I widened my eyes and let moisture outline them, knowing that they would shine in the afternoon sun. I was getting to her. I could hear the thoughts of the others, all egging me on while trying to pretend they weren't interested in my conversation with Max.

Nudge – Come on, Angel, ask one more time. I really want to play …

Gazzy – You've almost got her sis. Come on, pout a little, let a tear or two fall.

I followed his subconscious direction without a second thought.

Iggy – Go Angel! If she breaks in the next minute and a half you'll set a new record.

I suppressed the smile that would have ruined my 'pitiful' façade.

Total – You have an evil gift, Angel, and you know how to use it.

And my personal favorite, the only thought not directed at me …

Fang – No, no, no, NO! Max say no. Just say no and turn away damn it.

Just as he was about to open his mouth and voice an abbreviated version of his thoughts, I turned my gaze toward him.

Fang – Awww crap …

"Fang?" I asked in the voice Iggy had dubbed as sickly sweet. "You want to play truth or dare, right?"

I saw him shoot Max a desperate, apologetic look before forcing a smile back at me.

"Sure, Angel," He looked like he just agreed to sign his own death warrant. Max sighed in defeat.

"OK, guys, who's up for truth or dare?"

"Me, me!!"

"Sure, sounds cool."

"Awesome."

And there went Max's hopes that the rest of the Flock didn't want to play.

Once we were settled in an uneven circle, I cleared my throat.

"Now, in order for this to work, there will be no lying, believe me, I will know, and no backing out of dares or stopping someone from completing their dare, OK?" I asked with a smile. Three heads bobbed up and down.

"Who wants to start?" Nudge was dying from the effort of keeping quiet.

"Angel, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's your new power?" I was surprised, and I'm not easily surprised.

"How did you find out?"

"Well, you know, when you told us about –"

"Never mind. I don't want to know. I can see people's memories."

One 'knew it', two 'cool's and two gulps graced my ears.

"Iggy, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Sing something."

Pause.

_"This is the way you left me._

_I'm not pretending._

_No hope, no love, no glory,_

_No happy ending._

_This is the way that we love,_

_Like it's forever._

_Then live the rest of our life,_

_But not together."_

"Nice falsetto, Iggy," Fang said with a smirk.

"You're just mad because he can sing it better than you can, Fang." I said serenely. ( I'll tell you about that later, it's a long story. ) Blush number one.

"Well, I think you sounded great, Iggy,"

"Thanks, Nudge."

Blush number two. Much as I enjoyed all the embarrassment, I cleared my throat. Focus people, we have a job to do!

"Max, truth or dare?" Ahhh, that was quick.

"Truth."

What!!! She – she said truth … not dare? I could see Iggy, looking both unpleasantly surprised and baffled, at the same time. I fluttered my wings softly, and Iggy opened his mouth.

"Aah ummm, what … what was the most embarrassing day of your life?" Nice save Iggy … and interesting question. Blush number three.

"March 20, 2003." A very soft, un-Max like voice said.

Lots of flashes and voices invaded my mind and I turned toward Fang.

"I'm sorry, Max, could you repeat that?"

"March 20, 2003," I grinned like a maniac on the inside. Note to self, Fang doesn't block memories or thoughts when he's embarrassed.

"Oh, no wonder it sounded familiar! That's the day you and Fang looked up –"

"Angel!" I ignored her shout, focusing my eyes on Fang, who was, uncharacteristically wishing he could die right here and how.

"I knew you were lying to me," I said with a smile. All eyes turned from Max to the oldest male of the Flock. Blush number four. I am starting to love this game … and I just made sure that Fang will not, under any circumstances, pick truth.

"Fang, what's she talking about?" All in good time Max, all in good time. I turned toward her with a sweet time. I scare myself sometimes …

"Nothing, nothing at all. Back to the game, Max it's your turn."

insert Bambi eyes here >

"Nudge, truth or dare?"

"Ummm, truth,"

"Why were you and Gazzy fighting earlier this week?"

Uhhh ohhh, how are we going to get out of this one?

"Oh, we were just bored, ya know, and we just thought that we'd … distract you form your work. Sorry."

"Oh."

Wow! Nudge, you are awesome! Once Max and Fang are saved form the land of the clueless, I'm going to throw you a party.

"Gazzy, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Oooo, I dare you to mimic … Fang!"

My brother smirked, looking like the devil incarnate, and various phrases started running through his head.

"Gazzy," I said in an annoyed voice. "Hurry up," But really it mean that one, pick that last one. He nodded back at me and cleared his throat.

_"Hey Max, what's that phrase? Oh yeah – stuck to you like glue."_

I mirrored Gazzy's smirk. Iggy started laughing like a fanatic, Nudge fell over giggling, Max just plain fell over, Total was rolling on the ground , and Fang turned seven different shades of red.

I guess Gazzy and I are related in more than just looks.

Total POV

Oh boy … this is getting interesting, and to think they haven't gotten to the best part yet! I hope Max and Fang are alright … I heard that it was possible to die of embarrassment, and then who would feed me?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The song that Iggy sang for his dare is the chorus for 'Happy Ending' by Mika. ( Totally, random, but it's been stuck in my mind for about a month. )

If everything goes well and I don't get sidetracked or get writer's block this story should be finished by this Sunday. Review, review, review …


	7. Chapter 7

Fang POV

If I have _ever_ said that Angel is sweet, or innocent, or angelic in any way, I take it back. She told them about that? How did she _find out_ about that!?

But Gazzy and Nudge … and Angel, that was just plain _evil_.

Max POV

If I have _ever_ said that Angel is sweet, or innocent, or angelic in any way, I take it back. She told them about that? How did she _find out_ about that!?

But Gazzy and Nudge … and Angel, that was just plain _evil_.

Total POV

Like I've told you before: synchronized ... only, this time, without the added personality traits.

Angel POV

If I have ever said anything bad about my brother, I totally take it back! Gazzy is the best big brother in the entire world! And his power is almost as good as mine.

But, anyway, back to our lovely game of truth or dare. We've finally reached the moment of truth, or should I say dare?

"Fang, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

The whole clearing just got four times brighter. Come on Gazzy, it's all you know …

"I dare you to –" He looked around at all our smiling faces, but when he reached Max I saw him see her in his mind, face flushed, hands on her hips, ready to kill, and I knew he wouldn't be able to do it. Sigh > I take back the earlier statement. He is a good brother, but there's definitely room for improvement.

"I dare you to do what ever Angel tells you to do."

Gee, thanks bro, turn me into the bad guy, why don't you. Still, I smiled sweetly … This is still going to work out.

"Ange?"

I could see the fear in Fang's eyes. It's funny, when we're in life threatening situations, he's Mr. Call, Cool, and Collected, but when it comes to doing something for his own god and happiness, he's scared. Nice Fang, very nice.

"Have dinner, Fang," He looked relived. "Or, should I say, ask Max out to dinner, Fang."

Silence.

"Come on, Angel, stop pulling my wing, and give me my dare already."

My fists clenched and unclenched and my wings ruffled. Just because I'm seven doesn't mean … breathe, clam, relax. 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1.

"That _was_ you dare."

Silence.

I feel so alone in this. We're an association for crying out loud, where's the unity?

"Come on, Fang, don't spoil the fun!" Nudge cut in before I could say – or do – anything else.

"Yeah, man, suck it up. I had to _sing_," Iggy added with a smirk.

"Unless," Gazzy joined in, feeling left out. "You want to join the girls and answer a deep, heartfelt question."

Oh dear, looks like we've hit a nerve.

Just as Fang was about to take a firm step toward exiting "I'm in the Fog: 1-oh-1" Max regained her normal, stubborn senses.

"Hold on, don't _I_ get a say in this?"

"NO!" Does no one listen to me? Breathe Angel, breathe. Hoooh. No big deal. "I mean, remember, no backing out of dares or hindering people form completing their dares. You promised,"

Cue tears.

Fang – Angel, if you're listening, you should know that you are so dead. I am never taking your side in anything ever again.

Max – Oh, I get it, I'm dreaming. I should have known the moment Fang said yes to playing truth or dare. This is funny!

You there, reading this, pay attention! _That_ is what denial does to a person. Max is one tough chocolate chip cookie, but a lifetime of denying your other half ( plus a voice in your head, and a few various other things ) is enough to turn even the best … well, insane. But back to the story.

"Come on, Fang. It's not like I'm asking you to propose," … yet. There's still a year, fine, _two_ for that.

Silence.

"So, uhhh Max, wanna have dinner with me?" No eye contact but it will have to do.

Max – Wow, since when do I have good dreams instead of nightmares? Since when do I ask so many questions in my sleep? It's sooo awesome to figure out you're dreaming before you actually wake up."

"Sure."

Well, that was easy.

Fang – She … said YES?!?

Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy – She actually said yes?

Total – Hey, what's the big idea? You're all ruining my carefully studied theory of how people in love can think the same thing. Cut it out.

Fang – She … said … yes … ?

Sigh > This is going to take a while.

Third Person POV

… five minutes later …

"Total?" Asked the blond headed girl

"Yes, Angel?" the dog in her arms answered.

"Do you think that their mouths are ever going to depart form the ground and reunite with their faces?"

"Perhaps …" Suddenly Total did something non-characteristic for a dog with the ability of civilized speech: he barked, and loudly.

As if by magic, the camp sight sprang into life again. Two blond headed boys slapped a high five, and a russet skinned girl grinned from ear to ear, ruffling and un-ruffling her wings excitedly.

The eldest two Avian Americans were captivated by their surroundings, looking anywhere but at each other.

"So, Max, Fang …" Angel addressed the soon-to-be couple. "Italian or Chinese?"

Total POV

Max is staring off into space, and I am beginning to get worried that she's not taking her watch seriously.

So, being the good guard dog that I am, I walk over to see what her problem is.

"That wasn't a dream, was it?"

Ohhh, the princess had re-entered the land of the sane.

"If you are referring to Iggy's exceptional singing skills, then no, it wasn't a dream,"

"Ha ha, very funny, mutt," If I wasn't for the fear in her voice, I would have poured out sarcasm galore.

"That other part wasn't either, Max … Is that a bad thing?"

She was silent for a while; seems like the favorite theme of the day … Fang must have felt at home.

"I don't know …"


	8. Chapter 8

Nudge POV

Italian. Turns out Fang has something against Chinese. Angel won't tell me any more. Probably doesn't want me to get distracted, but it's not working.

No, I've got to focus, if we screw this up, we may not get another shot at Max and Fang any time soon. And God knows form the past five to seven years that natural causes aren't working in this case.

Ok, spaghetti ( cliché isn't it … seems like every couple kisses over spaghetti these days ) check. Black table cloth, check, white plates and candles, silver napkins and silverware check, check check, check check. Sauce for spaghetti, check.

What else, what else, what else ….

"Iggy!"

"Yes, Nudge?"

"Do we need anything else?"

"I don't know, I can't exactly see what you've picked up so far."

"Come on, you know Angel's going to kill us if we're late, she – oh, champagne glasses, two champagne glasses. Do you think we need to buy champagne too –"

"Nudge! They won't even sell us champagne." I could almost hear his suppressed unfortunately. I wonder if we have a greater tolerance for alcohol than normal kids …

"Why don't we pick up some energy drinks?"

"Nudge …"

"Ok, ok, soda it is, but which kind of soda? Should we get –"

/\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

Anyway half an hour and a very loaded flight later we were back in our clearing and Angel was checking over my purchases.

"Good?" I asked anxiously.

"Great!"

"So can we start getting her ready now? Imagine, Max as a dress up doll!"

"If we live long enough to get to that part …"

"Wha –" Am I missing something?

Silence.

"She thought she was dreaming!? Is she so far gone that she doesn't know what's real and what isn't anymore? What if the Valium addles her brain beyond the point of no return?"

Ahhh, ok, ok, she's having second thought's … it's normal for evil geniuses to develop a conscience just when they are about to reach success … right? I know how to deal with this. I have worked too hard to keep quiet, to not see this through!

"Angel, your plan is brilliant. Nothing is going to happen to Max, or Fang, because, well it's not like we're injecting the Valium into their blood stream, they're just drinking it. And they're going to thank us one day." I hope, I hope, I hope …

"Thanks for the effort, Nudge …"

"No prob … has she picked the stores she wants to go by?"

"No … I haven't told her."

"But, aren't we supposed to leave, like, now? The date's tonight."

"Well you try telling Max that she's going to be put into a dress and make-up."

Oooo, Max has a dress? Since when, and how come I haven't seen it yet? I wonder what color it is … Does she have -

"Nudge!"

"Sorry, what?"

"Max doesn't have a dress, or the shoes to go with it, or the desire to own a dress in the first place!"

"And …" I didn't see the problem. We have a credit card, four to five hours, wings ( AKA fast mode of transportation ) and a very good fashion sense.

"Yes, Nudge, but we don't have cooperation! If we did I would have just asked her to tell Fang how she really feels about him!"

OK, someone is getting a bit cranky – and is glaring daggers at me – maybe a break is necessary.

"Nu-udge." Uhhh ohhh, two syllables, this is serious.

"Ange, how about you take some time, fly a little, help Gazzy with a bomb or two ..."

"But –" And she thinks Max is stubborn, ha!

"Listen, don't look at me like that, it's true, you know … Iggy will take care of the cooking, of course, and I'll get Max ready …"

"And Fang?"

"Ummm, send Total?"

"Be serious,"

"I am serious! Do you want to end up in Max's mental state by the time you turn fourteen? Because, trust me, you've started to walk down that road."

Come on Angel, we're all part of this, we want to help, too! What's the worse that can happen, no wait, don't answer that … Pwease?

"Fine, fine, and good luck. Call me when you get to the make-up part. Oh, and if you manage to get Max shopping, buy a camera."

"Of course! That's a great idea."

I watched with bated breath as Angel took off gracefully. Up, up, up, and out of sight.

"Yes!!" I jumped into the air and threw my hands up in glee. Let the totally awesome fun begin. I ran back to our camp sight and looked around. I am sooo going to love this! Dress shopping, and maybe a salon … and a manicure and maybe a pedicure too.

"Ma-ax! Rise and shine! We have work to do!" My voice can only be described as sing song happy.

Max POV

I have been tortured, maimed, and thoroughly ridiculed. No dare, no reputation, no … man is worth this. ( That is not to be taken as an admission to anything in any way what so ever. )

What was said torture, you ask? How could I, Maximum Ride, succumb to the clutches of evil, you ask?

Well, the source of all evil has a new face and definition: Nudge, shopping, and salons. Oh, you laugh NOW, but just you wait until it happens to _you_.

Just in case you're wondering, I now own a midnight navy dress ( if you can even call it that … what a way to waste money ) I guess I would have liked the color in a t-shirt or something, but a bloody dress?

Oh, and shoes with two inch heels, and painted nails … Ahhh!!!!!! I bet you're wondering why I gave in right? Guilt, lots and lost of guilt. 'I want to be like a normal teenager, Max' and 'Angel has the right to a childhood that's as normal as possible, Max.' and 'What's more normal than getting your older sister ready for a insert shudder here > date, Max?' ( And for the record, it is not a date, it's a dare, got that? ) I didn't know Nudge had it in her.

And now, after five hours at the mall of the closest town, I am sitting on a tree stump, in the middle of the forest, having various chemical and colorant based products applied on my face.

-- Flash --

My eyes snapped open just in time to see something sliver being stuffed into a backpack.

"What was that?"

"What was what, Max?" Angel asked innocently. For a brief moment I saw a halo above her head, but then it was replaced by the pointed, red horns that usually protrude form her blond hair.

Oh, yes, and I'm a happy little school girl that has no freaking problems in the world.

"OK, Max, now for the dress! I'm going to tell Gazzy to get dinner on the table." Nudge practically squeed the last words.


	9. Chapter 9

Iggy POV

"Gazzy, do you know where Fang is?"

"Yeah, he's trying to get past bomb line E3. Seven recorded detonations with 20 remaining in his way."

"Good, good. Did you warn him that we planted bombs?"

"Nope …"

"Gazzy!"

"What? If he knew he would have found a way around them."

Gazzy, Gazzy, Gazzy …

"Gaz, if Fang turns up with one hair singed and/or absent on his head, your lovely little sister is going to have our heads for dinner."

Nudge said Angel wasn't feeling herself this morning. It explains why she was watching us like a hawk all day while Nudge took Max shopping. ( How she managed that, I don't know. I swear, that girl is amazing! )

I think Angel has spent too much time in Max and Fang's heads. She's acting like a mini-version of both of them. scary thought, I know > Smart, stubborn, creative … hawk-like, and dead dangerous when she wants to be.

"Gazzy, turn off the bombs …" Yes, you heard me correctly. I told him to turn OFF the bombs. I got a pout in response.

"Don't you value your head?"

"Fine …"

I listened intently until I heard the distinct series of beeps that indicated that our ingenious bomb remote was deactivated.

"Unfortunately much better. Can you watch the spaghetti while I go get Fang?"

"Sure."

"Don't sound so glum," I shouted over my shoulder as I took off toward the east.

It didn't take long to find Fang. Let's just say that the smell of smoke and burned wood helped.

Good thing the dinner wasn't ready because Fang sounded disheveled and unchristian ( OK so none of us were Christian to begin with, but you get the idea. ) Please don't have any burns, please for my sake, don't have any burns ( at least not on your face ) I found myself thinking.

"Fang, what's the big rush," I addressed him coolly. "Do you need to be somewhere … or maybe away from something?"

Pause. "No rush or running of any kind." Pause. "Just … getting some exercise, you know."

One pause: hiding something, two pauses: nervous and hiding something.

"Ahhh," I said playing along. "You're building up an appetite. Good for you … the spaghetti smells delicious."

"Great."

A slightly higher pitch of voice: resentment.

"So, want to tell me why you didn't want Chinese? It would have been less formal …"

Silence: for most people embarrassment, for Fang, millions of possibilities. But, in this case, I'm just going to assume the usual.

"That bad huh? What, did the fortune cookie try to bite you?"

I could hear the slight disturbance in the air flow and ducked just in time to avoid a fast-moving pebble aimed at my head. Well, Fang was never much of a pacifist …

I laughed at his sorry attempt to take out his anger on me. He'd tried it way too many times already.

"Don't shoot the messenger, dude. Angel just wanted me to make sure that you … weren't going to chicken out, but Gazzy already did that. I swear, he's getting better and better at arson every day … might give me a run for my money eventually."

Grunt.

"Oh, and before I forget," I continued, ignoring Fang's little display of enthusiasm. "Angel was wondering if you own any article of clothing that isn't black, and, if so, this might be the time to wear it."

I heard another grumble that could be loosely interpreted as a reluctant 'fine'. I pulled out the comb I had been issued by Angel from my pocket and threw it at fang. I turned away after I heard his hand come in contact with the plastic.

"Oh, and Fang?" I added with a smirk. "I don't think that your red boxers count for the above requirement."

I took off but one of the many AACs ( Avian Ammo of Choice ) that Fang threw at me made contact with my the back of my knee.

Oh, holy mother ------ He has good aim. I guess that actually being able to _see_ helps with that.

I landed near the thankfully still normal aroma of boiling spaghetti. I approached the fire and stirred twice … a few more minutes should do it.

"Any particular reason why you're limping, Ig?"

"Nope," Stir, stir, stir …

"So you didn't insult Fang … or his choice in boxer color again?"

A prominent female voice saved me the shame of admitting that Fang had gotten the best of me.

"What was that about Fang and his boxers?" Nudge seemed to pop up from thin air these days. "Did you say that they were red? Darn it. I should have never bet against Angel, she was bound to have cheated … O.o. wait until Max hears!"

Great, … I was starting to get attached to the idea of my head being attached to _me_. Who do you think will be more merciful, Angel or Fang? You're right … in that case, better not make her angry.

"Nudge, was there something that you wanted to tell us?"

"Oh, yes, Angel wants dinner in half an hour. She's forcing Max into the dress I bought as we speak." Contented sigh.

"Sure. No problem. Go help her out! Gazzy, start setting the table, and detonate a few more bombs. It's time to round up Fang …"

Bon appetite and let the fun begin.


	10. Chapter 10

Fang POV

I was embarrassed, no, humiliated, no, totally and completely mortified! Is it bad to want to kill every single member of your, albeit adoptive, family? ( Ok, not _everyone_, but you get the picture, right? ) What, you ask, has brought all-mighty-show-no-emotion-calm-and-collected me to this? I'll tell you what. A little girl.

That's right, just a little girl. A little girl that has mind-reading/controlling powers. A little girl that found out I was in love with my best friend using her mind-reading/controlling powers. A little girl that found out I was in love with my best friend and devised an unbelievably complex plan to get me to admit it using her mind-reading/controlling powers. Need I go on?

( Guys, I am going to take this moment to help you avoid my predicament. A piece of advice; Do NOT underestimate your little sisters! They are not little angels, especially not if they are _named_ Angel, and they will rip your pride and dignity to pieces. That's all, back to my pain … )

My gaze landed on the candle lit table again. If it wasn't sitting in the middle of a forest that was in turn in the middle of nowhere, I would have believed that it belonged to a five star restaurant, but it was, so it didn't matter.

Iggy, my he be damned to hell for eternity, just took off five minutes ago, smiling like the maniac that he was. Angel probably called him mentally … but not before he had enough time to make fun of what I was wearing. ( How can a bind guy make fun of what I'm wearing? How the hell should I know, go ask _him_. )

A fem minutes after I finished chucking every rock around at Iggy's back, Nudge shows up with a shopping bag which contained some of the most non-functional clothes I have ever had the displeasure of hearing that I owned. I mean, who in the world flies around in –

I hear leaves behind me and turned quickly. One thought and one thought only crossed my mind when Max appeared in the clearing.

End POV

_Wow …._

Max POV

I was supposed to be absolutely scandalized, but that was the only thing running thorough my mind when I saw him.

He wasn't wearing anything colorful or completely ( by normal standards of course ) but the look different. I never thought I'd see the day that Fang would wear dress clothes of any kind … then again, I never thought I'd see the day that I'd wear a dress either … but they suited him. He looked like a model straight off the front page of a teen magazine ( not that I would know anything about teen magazines or anything … )

"So," I said clearing my throat and trying to suppress the heat that was fighting its way my cheeks. Fang shook his head slightly and closed his previously one mouth.

"Uhh, do you want to sit down?" The way he said made me half laugh, half want to hit him upside the head. I felt like a stranger. When I reached the table Fang helped me to my seat before sitting across for me nervously.

Ok, that's it, who is this guy, and what happened to my Fang, the one that wouldn't have hesitate to give me hell for my apparel? I wonder if Angel had to brainwash him in order to stop him from flying off.

"Fang?" I asked staring at the candles on the table instead of him.

"What did you give me for my tenth birthday?"

"A drawing and a bouquet of water lilies … Why?"

"No reason. I was just making sure that you weren't a clone or brainwashed." I said grinning up at him.

"Oh."

We both stared at each other in silence for at least five minutes.

"So, spaghetti …" I made a stab at conversation.

"Yeah,"

"We should eat, shouldn't we? Iggy will be offended if we don't."

"Of course, we wouldn't want to offend Iggy …" Fang answered in a way that made me think that insulting Iggy would be the most enjoyable thing in the world. But never the less, he reached for his fork and knife, as did I, and we ate in silence.

Angel POV

"For crying out loud!" I whispered, exasperated. "You would think they were at a funeral dinner, not on a date." Nudge nodded her head beside me.

"Do you think anything interesting will happen at all?" Iggy asked from somewhere behind me. We were all cramped behind a set of bushes spying on Max and Fang's 'date', but after half an hour of watching them eat in silence while sneaking looks at the other when they thought that said other wasn't looking, we all established that watching rice cook would be more exciting.

"I don't know Ig, but if they don't say anything in the next five minutes I will _make_ them say something. I did not spend thins much time on this dinner not to have it accomplish its purpose." I was watching Fang look back down at him almost empty plate after Max caught him staring at her.

"I can't believe that it's really Max 'n Fang there in the first place. I think zombies caught them and sucked the life and personality right out of them."

"Nice, Gazzy." Iggy said and I heard something that sounded like a hi-five.

Tick tock, tick tock … Ok, I've had enough, no one can expect a six year old to have _this_ much patience.

"Gazzy, listen up, here's what we're going to do."

I know it's short and I'm sorry to cut it off there, but I have tennis lessons. Next chapter will be posted later tonight or tomorrow morning. Review, plz bambi eyes. 


	11. Chapter 11

Gazzy POV

"What are they thinking now, Angel?" Nothing.

"An-gel …" I whined again.

"If you don't be quite, they'll be wondering why we're spying on them."

"But-" A hand came in contact with the back of my head rather painfully and I shut up. God, I was being manhandled by a six-year-old. What was the world coming to?

"I heard that,"

"Sorry."

"Can we get on with it please?" Came Iggy's annoyed voice. I could see Angel smile. Sure, she listens to him but me, her own brother …

I stopped my mental rant because Max dropped her silverware rather loudly on the table.

"Fang, what are we doing?" Her facial expression was surprised for a moment, but she didn't take the question back. I have to hand it to Angel … she is good at what she does.

"Umm, well, I was under the impression that we were eating dinner …" Fang's voice filled the air.

Gee, you think? _I_ was under the impression that y'all were taking part in a bomb-making ritual. Angel sniggered quietly beside me and I smirked back at her before returning our attention on Clueless I and II.

"Yes, but why?" Max asked again.

"… Because we need to eat to survive?" OK … and to think I actually looked up to this guy.

"Cut the crap out, Fang, you know what I'm talking about." This time there was neither hesitation nor surprise in our leader's tone.

Well, at least Max has been sufficiently prodded in the right direction. Either that or Angel has developed a new vocabulary … Silence filled the woods as Mr. Dark and Silent lived up to his name, and I was getting bored again.

"Well, the flock did dare me ..." Yes, blame us why don't you … wait, that's right, this time it really is our fault.

"Is that the only reason you went along with it ... Because it was a dare?" To me Max seemed to be getting angrier and angrier with every word she uttered. Maybe Clueless I isn't so clueless after all?

Angel looked at me and smiled.

_Wait for it … wait for it … _

I swallowed to clear my throat noiselessly and focused my mind on Fang, hearing in my mind how he formed his vowels, how crisp his consonants were. Then, to get the emotion right, I thought of bombs and explosives and the important and irreplaceable role they played in my life.

As if on cue Fang finally answered Max.

"No. I mean yes. I mean-"

"_**I love you**_."

"What!?"

I could see Fang's eyes widen as his brain processed what had apparently happened and he tried rationalize.

Score!

"Fang," Max asked more calmly and with considerably less volume. "What did you just say?"

Come on you idiot, I already said it for you and everything!

"I … I love you, Max." Fang finally whispered.

All was silent in the clearing after the true admission. And when I say silent, I mean _silent_, as in the I-hear-the-crickets-chirping silence of movies. It feels like whole minutes have passed and Max hasn't said anything.

Angel, do something!

_What?_

Anything!

_This is Max we're talking about …_

You didn't have a problem with it earlier.

_Yes, but earlier, she was thinking that, she wanted to say what I made her say … this time, I don't know Gazzy, I shouldn't make her say something she doesn't really feel. _

Again, you didn't have a problem with me doing with form Fang.

_That's differ-_

"Hey what's going on with you two?" Iggy cut in into our mental conversation.

"What's wrong? Why is it not working?" Nudge added.

"I don't know." whispered Angel.

Suddenly our attention was once again captured by the almost couple sitting at the make-shift dinner table. Unbeknownst to us, Fang had gotten up and was unfurling his wings, ready to take flight in to the night.

Oh no. Where did we go wrong?

Just as I finished my thought, the sound of wings fighting against the air for altitude reached my ears. As I looked up into the sky, I could see Fang's black-clad figure slowly disappearing in the night sky.

I was turning to pester Angel some more about getting the statuesque Max out of her seat, but once I caught sight of her face my complaints died in my throat. She was crying.

"Aww, Angel, it's ok. We still have plenty of other opportunities."

"That's not it," She sniffed. "Do you have any idea what's going on in his head right now?"

No, not everybody's a mind reader … Ouch!

"How can she do that!" Angel sounded outraged.

End POV

"Maximum get out of that chair and go after him … NOW!"

Max POV

I love you, Max … I love you, Max … I love you, Max … I love you, Max … the phrase kept echoing in my mind and my body felt like it had shut down. However many times I heard those words repeated I just couldn't wrap my mind around the idea. It was impossible.

Iggy's annoyed shout startled me out of my trance and it finally registered that Fang wasn't sitting across from me any more. I looked around in panic before standing up, almost knocking my chair and the entire dinner table over.

Staring up at the sky I strained my eyes and caught a fleeting glance of a pair of dark, black-purple wings far in the distance. Pushing thoughts of why Iggy was here to the back of my mind, I unfurled my wings and took off after Fang just as the first drop of rain fell from the sky.

* * *

Sorry about the wait everyone. There's only one or two chapters left, and this time I promise I'll finish either tomorrow or wed. enjoy ( and review! )

Ani


	12. Chapter 12

Fang POV

It stung. It stung worse than all the needles of all the whitecoats in all the schools across the world put together. But at least the rain was helping numb the pain a little. God I'm so unbelievably stupid. I can't believe I told her. What in the world could have possessed me to do such a thing?

I wish I could find a large enough hole in the ground, crawl into it, and die, but my eyes are blurred from both my tears and the now pouring rain and seeing is a bit difficult. I settled instead for roughly landing on the edge of a cave an enticing height off the ground. Sitting down, I covered my eyes with my hands and try to forget the look on Max's face and the pain in my chest.

After a moment and a deep breath, I just stare off into the night with bloodshot eyes trying to make the numbness grow and overtake everything. That is, until white and brown flurries entere my field of vision and I take off again.

Max POV

Every time I got near enough to see him, he would take off, and I would have an even harder time finding him again. God, why did he have to be so stubborn! I wonder if Angel can hear me from this far away, maybe she could make him stop … And then something hit me. I can fly at over 200 mph and Fang couldn't.

I focused on what I thought was his figure in the sky and took a deep breath before pumping my wings again. In the blink on an eye I was right behind him, and I had to try to slow down so I wouldn't hit him full speed.

I still hit him pretty hard though, and in a tangle of wings and limps, we started to loose altitude. OK, maybe that wasn't such a good idea, but I was desperate. We fought with the air and against each other in order to regain balance.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity we could once again account for which body part belonged to whom, and it so happened that we were conveniently hovering above the outcropping of a cliff. Fang landed and I followed.

"What was that for?" He demanded after he had caught his breath. I had to wait a few more seconds before I could reply.

"You wouldn't slow down." I stated simply.

"So you decide to knock me out of the sky?" The venom in his voice hurt.

"Sorry."

"What ever." He said emotionlessly, turning away from me, obviously ready to take off again.

"Hold on. You're not going anywhere, not before you hear me out." I said blocking his way. He looked above my head with a gaze that definitely showed he would rather be anywhere but here, with me.

"Look, Max, I get it. You don't feel the same. We don't have to have an entire discussion about it. Just let me be, and I'll be good as new tomorrow morning."

If I hadn't known Fang for his entire life, I might have actually believed him. But I did, so I didn't, and I had to let out a small chuckle.

Fang POV

Great, just great. Now she's laughing at me, like my pride hasn't taken a big enough hit already. She sure knows how to kick someone when their down.

"What's so funny," I couldn't help asking.

"You," She replied.

"Good to know. I'll try to tone it down next time you rip my heart out of my chest." I couldn't help the venom that coated my voice.

"Just give me a chance to explain." She pleaded. God those eyes ... and I thought Angel could sway people.

"Fine." I sighed. Let's get this torture over with.

"First of all …" I braced myself for the inevitable.

Imagine my surprise when instead of a sharp slap I feel a pair soft, warm, irresistible, and perfect set of lips descend on my own. And despite the cold, wet surroundings I felt as if someone had just set me on fire. Either that or three boxes of fireworks had just been set off by some of Iggy and Gazzy's bombs.

But Max pulled away and the warm feeling was replaced with one of surprise.

"You flew away before I could say anything." The smile on her face was probably bright enough to cause a rainbow, and there was a 99 chance that I was smiling like a complete lunatic myself.

"I love you." It was so much easier to say now.

"I know." Max said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I love you too, Fang." And our lips met again.

This must be how heaven feels like … Hey!

"I guess kissing in the rain happens in real life, too," Max let out a laugh staring up at the sky, hundreds of little drops of water landing on her face. I brought my hands up and rested them on her waist.

"Less talking, more kissing." I said plainly, causing her to laugh again before silencing her with my lips.


	13. Chapter 13

Angel POV

Yes, yes, yes! I pumped my arm in the air in a victorious gesture at the sight of Max and Fang returning to the camp-sight hand in hand and with grins on their faces. All around me the rest of Bird Kids Anonymous slapped hi-fives and, in Total's case, jumped high in the air with their tongue sticking out. I have officially lived up to the name Mastermind!

"Finally!" I yelled as the blushing couple landed in front of us.

"Anything you two would like to tell us?" Iggy pitched in on the teasing with a devil-may-be smirk on his face. Mr. & Mrs. Formerly Clueless were giving ripe tomatoes a run for their money.

"Uhhh …" Fang attempted to explain.

"Quit the innocent act, I know ya'll were listening." Max saved him from further embarrassment by narrowing here eyes in our direction.

"Us?" Gazzy said his my most sweetest, most innocent voice. "How could you say such a thing?"

"Ummmhummm." I could tell that behind her angry mask, Max was smiling.

"Sooo, when's the wedding?" Total piped up.

Max and Fang were so shocked by the sudden question that they sprang apart. I bet they didn't see that coming. The camp was silent for a few moments, but Nudge stepped in to save the day.

"Oh, Max! I just knew it, I like totally knew it, no pun intended Total. But come on, you have to tell me everything! I mean it's only once in your life that …" In the blink of an eye the chatterbox had dragged Max off to discuss the recent developments.

All that would have been fine with me if I hadn't heard Max's parting words:

"Angel, Gazzy, bed. Now."

"But, but–" my brother and I complained simultaneously.

"Now but's. You heard her." Fang, finally recovered form the coughing fit induced by Total, scolded.

"You're just saying that so you can get Max to kiss you some more." I said pouting. Hey don't look at me, it was in _his_ mind.

"I- No, no I'm not. I'm saying it because it's really late and it's your bedtime." I raised an eyebrow, but I knew that I was, unfortunately, not going to win this time.

"Fine. But that means that you and Iggy have to do all the cleaning. You know that Max won't be happy if she has to do it." I pointed out sticking my tongue out and following Gazzy toward the part of the forest where our sleeping bags were.

"What are _you_ laughing at, she said _both_ of us." I heard Fang say sourly. I bet cleaning wasn't he had in mind for the rest of this evening.

Iggy POV

Iggy do this Iggy do that. I have to cook, I have to clean, I have to do everything around here. And I'm the blind one for crying out loud! At least Max and Fang are finally together, and it only took about seven years for them to figure it out. A record if I ever heard one.

Ah, all done! All there's left now are Angel's stupid champaign glasses … still filled to the brink. Why did we need to buy those again? Oh well, I feel like making a toast, it always sounded like something important, and what better occasion?

"Well, here's to you Fang." I began, raising one of the glasses. "Congrats on getting the girl. Hopefully she'll let you live long enough to actually enjoy this little victory over the rest of mankind, and hybrid-kind too …"

Silence. Me being me hear danger in said silence.

"Don't hit me and just drink."

Grunt. Ok, much better.

"Cheers."

"Cheers."

Ten Minutes Later

"You know what Iggy?" Fang asked me out of a sudden, voice slightly off.

"What?" Ooops … I didn't sound any better.

"I have this urge to burst out in song. Don't you?"

"Well, now that you mention it, I think I do too."

Max POV

"What was that?" I asked, glad for something to distract Nudge with. She cocked her head to the side and listened intently.

_A Pizza Hut, a Pizza Hut  
Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut_

"It sound like … singing. Really, really bad singing. Well, actually it might not be that bad, but the song choice makes it really horrible. " Ok, so she hears it too. At least I know that I'm not going crazy this time.

"Who do you think it is, Max?"

_A Pizza Hut, a Pizza Hut  
Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut_

"Well, Angel and Gazzy went to sleep about half and hour ago, so unless there's a bunch of brainwashed Eraser around … Nahhh." I shook my head, not finishing my train of thought. That's impossible.

_McDonald's, McDonald's  
Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut_

"What, Max, what? Who do you think it is?" Nudge was practically bouncing off of thin air. Then again …

"It sounds awfully like … well, Fang and Iggy." I admitted with a slight laugh. "But that's not right. I mean –" Nudge was listening again.

"I think your right Max. Oh my gosh! That's Fang and Iggy _singing_! Let's go see. Hurry. Hurry."

She didn't have to tell me twice. This was going to be the chance of a lifetime if it was actually true. And I thought that this day couldn't get any better! Nudge and I half ran, half flew in the direction of the noise, and what we saw made us fall to the ground with tears of laughter in our eyes. Not only were Fang ( Mr. Formerly-Show-No-Emotion ) and Iggy singing, they were dancing too!

_A Burger King, a Burger King  
Long John Silvers and a Burger King  
A Burger King, a Burger King_

They were moving in a sort of synchronized box step ... ting with their hands on their heads and their fingers up to make crown every time they said Burger King, and for Long John Silvers they mimicked sword play. It was completely and utterly hilarious.

Imagine two teenage boys in the middle of the forest, one in a tux and the other with a pair of wings sticking out at rather odd angels, making fools of themselves in such a fashion. Now add the fact that one of them is your boyfriend and the other is your brother. I must find a camera …

Taking a few deep breaths I turned to the red-faced Nudge.

"Do you still have that camera?" I asked in between gasps and giggles. She nodded her head affirmative.

"Well, go get it. Hurry. And wake Ange and Gaz up, they'll never forgive us if we let them miss this. Maybe they know what's going on." She shot one last look at the boys, then took off running. Five seconds later, it seems, the three of them, and Total, were at my side.

"What's going on?" Gazzy asked, rubbing sleep from his blue eyes. Angle was already rolling on the ground, laughing hysterically.

"Look over there," I said, grabbing the camera from Nudge and snapping a picture. I wonder if this thing can take videos too.

_Long John Silvers and a Burger King  
Red Lobster, Red Lobster  
Long John Silvers and a Burger King _

"Oh, hey Max." Fang called, waving in my direction, and stopping the dance. Uh oh, we've been spotted. Drats. Iggy, too, looked up, but he was about a foot off from where we were standing. Unusual.

"Hi everybody." He said cheerfully and with no hint of embarrassment. Ok, what's going on here?

"Uhhh, Max, I think I might have an idea a about what's wrong with Fang and Iggy …" Angel said suddenly, answering my thoughts. However, before I could ask her to elaborate, Fang once again recaptured my attention.

"Hey, Max," He yelled.

"Yes, Fang," I answered, slightly apprehensive.

"Wanna go to Vegas?"

"Why?" This is getting slightly weird.

"Well, to get married. I heard it was awesome there, and that the people don't even care how old you are … I think."

Ooooookkkkkkkkaaayyyyyyy. Breath Max, good air comes in, bad air comes out, and desire to strangle crazy-person-in-black/now-former-right-hand-man-for-safety-reasons/love-of-life is suppressed.

"Awesome! Can I be the best man?" Iggy cried out.

"Angel, what the h-e-double-hokey-sticks is going on with those two?"

"I think they're on a rather large quantity of … valium." She said in a small voice.

"WHAT!?" Bad air goes out, good air comes in … 3 … 2 … 1. "And why would you think that, Angle."

"We spiked the drinks with valium because we wanted you and Fang to get sort of drunk and admit that you liked each other, but neither of you drank, so we had to resort to other methods, and after you got dragged off by Nudge, I made Fang and Iggy clean up, and Iggy must have forgotten about the valium, so they drank it, and now they're high."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Wait, back up, you did plan all this, didn't you?" All three of them, and even Total hung their heads. OK, I know that I'm probably going to thank them some day, but they need to be punished! It is not okay to get people drunk.

"But, Max …" Angel looked at me with her famous Bambi eyes.

"Soooo, Maxie, how'bout it?"

Hummm, punish flock, or have fun at Fang's expense … punish flock or attend to drunk boyfriend. If I put it that way …

"Ok, I am going to let this slide for now, but that doesn't mean that there will be no consequences. Right now, however, I'm going to get some more blackmail on those buffoons over there." Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy all nodded their heads solemnly before breaking out into brilliant smiles.

"Here's the camera." I said before walking toward Fang and Iggy.

"Sooo, Fang, what do you have against Chinese food?" I asked casually.

"Well I had a dream once that we were running away from Erasers, but then the Erasers turned into fortune cookies, and they tried to bite me, and then you laughed at me." He answered, smiling.

I heard Angel double over, giggling like mad. She probably just saw the memory of the dream Fang described … lucky her.

"Iggy, where are you hiding all of your bomb materials?" I asked next.

"In Fang's backpack."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" I heard Gazzy shout and fall to his knees behind me. I turned my gaze to Fang.

"Is that true Fangy?" I asked sweetly. He nodded his head, the same goofy smile on his face. Score!

"Soooo, Maxie, how'bout it? Vegas, baby?" Didn't he say that already? Oh well. I allowed myself to burst out laughing this time.

"How'bout this, Fangy, ask me that same question tomorrow morning. Right now finish the song … and sing a little louder."

"You heard her Igsta." Fang called to Iggy, who looked like he was spacing out, mouth open and head cocked to the side.

"Do I still get to be the best man, Max?"

"Sure, sure, remind me tomorrow, right after Fangums there proposes again."

"Oh, ok. You said louder right?"

"Right-o."

_A Dairy Queen, a Dairy Queen  
Chucky Cheese and a Dairy Queen  
A Dairy Queen, a Dairy Queen  
Chucky Cheese and a Dairy Queen  
Roy Rogers, Roy Rogers  
Chucky Cheese and a Dairy Queen_

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews everybody. By popular demand I had Iggy high on valium, although I couldn't help choosing Fang too. I mean, come on, who wouldn't want to see a drunk Fang. 

Votes: Max – 0 ( ohmigosh! ), Fang – 2 + moi, Iggy – 5, Gazzy – 2, Nudge – 4 ( sorryz ), Angel – 1, and Total – 1.

I don't know who to give credit for the song, but it's definitely not mine. It's just the first silly song that popped into my head. Hoped you liked it, and tell me if anyone wants me to post the epilogue.

Ani


	14. Epilogue

Nudge POV

Nudge POV

I am saddened to say that after they finished their duet, having sung for us – by popular demand – several other songs, Iggy and Fang passed out. Literally. They were in the middle of London Bridge Is Falling Down and, as if they had planned it, they both fell to the ground, resembling Flyboys that someone had suddenly deprogrammed.

Afterwards, Max had us flying around the nearby cities in search of a Walgreen's or convenience stores that had a photo center that was open late. She said it was necessary that we print out several sets of the photos we got last night as fast as possible. For my part, I sent them to several stores online that said they would be done in one hour … but I wasn't sure if that hour would start the next morning, or would actually be the next hour.

"Auntie Nudge, Auntie Nudge," An angelic voice interrupted my musings. "What's that you got there, Auntie?"

The black-haired, brown eyed girl asked, climbing into my lap and staring down at the green book I was holding.

"An old photo album, Nikki. Do you want to look through it with me?" I could tell that my little niece could hardly contain her excitement; she definitely reminded me of myself when I was that age. Besides, anything involving pictures or movies fascinated her, probably because she could fascinate everyone with her own.

"Auntie, Auntie, is that Daddy and Uncle Iggy?"

I followed her gaze and index finger to one of the pictures I had been previously contemplating. She sure knows how to get to the most interesting part of the matter, I have to give her that. Especially for a four-year-old.

"Yes, that is most definitely Fang and Iggy."

"They look silly."

"They were silly that night, Nikki. Very, very, very silly." I tried not to laugh much just thinking about the night we got Max and Fang together.

"When is the picture from?" Nikki was flipping through the next few pages. Which catalogued the past of the Fast Food Song Max had snapped pictures of.

"Oh … About five years before you were born."

"Was Daddy always that fun before I was born?" She looked very sad at the thought, and I cut off her train of thought very quickly. It wasn't always good to have a four-year-old genius around.

"No, sweetie, he was even more boring. He was under the influence when those particular pictures were taken."

"Under the influence?"

"Uhh …" Oops, Max is going to kill me if Nikki doesn't forget that phrase soon.

"Hey, I thought I heard my favorite bird-girl."

Oh, thank god! Saved by the blind man …

Iggy POV

"Don't let Auntie Angel hear you say that, Uncle Iggy." Nikkie smiled as she ran toward me, shooting up from Nudge's lap like a fire cracker on the Forth of July.

"Too, right you are, dynamo. It will be our little secret, ok?"

"Ok, Uncle Iggy."

As I picked her up and threw her in the air, she sent me some images of her most recent interest. Good things she has wings is all I can say, because in my surprise, I forgot to catch her.

"Uncle Iggy!" She whined.

"Where did she see _that_?" I directed my question in the direction of Nudge's breathing, and heard the quick snap of plastic foil on plastic foil. Photo album … with photos of me and Fang on valium? Impossible! I thought we burned all of those vile, despicable, indescribably mortifying, four by six reminders of my undeniable stupidity. Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn …

"Iggy!" A voice yelled at me from somewhere in the woods out back.

"Yes, dear?"

Oh, great, why did our lovely 'gifts have to mature and advance? I'll tell you, so that Angel could hear our thoughts from miles away and torture and blackmail us even more than when she was younger.

"Stop cursing, and repeating the same word over and over again, it hurts my head. Of course we saved some of those copies! And don't even think about doing anything to that album, Iggy. It's Max's personal album. The one Jeb gave her on her tenth birthday."

Damn. And the voice was coming closer too …

"Uncle Iggy, are you mad at me?"

Nikki looked so sweet and angelic that for a moment I couldn't believe that she had any Fang in her, despite the fact that she looked like a mini version of him with long hair and Max's eyes. Why does she do this to me?

Figures Max and Fang would have a supernaturally endowed kid, but a supernaturally endowed kid that could do project images into everybody's heads? It kind of kills the bright side of being the blind on in the family: immunity to Bambi eyes, tears, pouts, etc.

"Of course I'm not mad at you, dynamo. I'm just … a little frustrated with your Aunts and Mother. Those pictures you just saw shouldn't exist."

I was practically hissing through my teeth by the last word. You would think that I would have gotten over it in nine years.

Third Person POV

"Yeah, I would have thought that you would have gotten over it by now, too" A tall, blond haired teenager said, commenting on Iggy's thoughts. The girl leaned against the door frame, arms crossed, half glaring, half smiling at her boyfriend.

The woman on the couch, who had been silent for the past few minutes took advantage of her brother's attention being distracted in order to slip out of the room and hide the album in her hands, and leading Nikki out of the line of fire about to be created between her two siblings.

Angel POV

For a man in his twenties, Iggy was acting surprisingly like a fourteen-year-old about this. He turned to me with a sulky gaze.

Iggy – You guys teased us for three years about that night, and even after we started to get over it, it still came up more than a couple of times.

"Oh please, stop being such a baby. Look at the bright side,"

"Which would be?"

"Both you and Fang are never going to become alcoholics or drug addicts. Your too afraid to get high now that you know what happens when you loose control."

"That's a very good point. But I don't see how our religious avoidance of alcohol makes up for all the embarrassment."

I sighed. There was no reasoning with him on this topic. The wounds to his pride ran too deep. I guess on some level I was a little sorry, but I don't think I would be admitting it out loud any time soon.

"Iggy!"

"What, what did I do?"

"You were thinking about it."

"Thinking about what?" Max cut in.

"Destroying your favorite album because he finally found out that copies of the photos of 'the incident' have survived in it."

I was being bit evil, feeding Iggy to the sharks, or Max rather, but he'd forgive me eventually. For now, I had to ensure the safety our cherished memories.

"Iggy!"

"What? I wasn't going to do it."

Max looked at me to verify, and I shrugged. Then I turned to Iggy, silencing his protests with a look. I sometimes think that 10 of the reason why we were still happily dating was that he was scared stiff of what I would do to him if he made me unhappy. Which, although not the ideal foundation of a relationship, definitely strengthens it.

"Hey, is Gaz back from school yet?" Nudge asked, coming back into the room, probably having hear Max, and deciding that nothing potentially dangerous would happen while she was here.

"Mommy, you're back!" Nikki floated into Max's open arms.

"Not yet, he said he would stop by Fang's office, and they'd come home together." She told Nudge before turning to the ball of salt and pepper wings in her arms. "I was only gone for a few hours, sweetie. Didn't you have fun with your Aunts and Uncles?"

Nikki – Should I tell her, Auntie?

I told her to go for it. We might as well get this tiny issue out of the way. Especially if Fang was on his way home. My niece nodded her head against Max's shoulder.

"I did. But Uncle Iggy is angry at me."

Max handed Nikki to me, and placed her hands on her hips, staring Iggy down.

"Why are you angry at my baby, Ig?"

"I'm not, I told her I'm not!" He raised his hands in a gesture of surrender and started backing away slowly, praying that Max would calm down.

"Why is your uncle angry at you, Nikki?" Max asked her daughter, who jumped out of my arms and returned to her mom's side.

"I showed him a picture."

"Oh, so that's how he found out." After Nikki showed her a picture of fourteen-year-old Iggy and Fang with their hands on their heads and holding their fingers up, making a crown. "I'm disappointed in you Iggy. That was a long time ago."

"What are you talking about?" A deep male voice asked, entering the room with a blond teenager in tow.

Fang POV

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!"

A blur of black and white flew at me with a rather large velocity, but being used to this assault every time I came through the door after work, I caught my daughter without flinching.

"Hey, kiddo. Did you have fun with your Aunts and Uncle today?"

"Yes! Look,"

One of the most mortifying moments of my life flashed before my eyes and I set Nikki down, probably looking a little paler than usual.

"Nicole Ride, who showed you those pictured?"

"What's wrong, Daddy? Are you angry too?"

I didn't say anything for a moment, confused by the sudden transition between me at fourteen and me at twenty-three. Unfortunately, Nikki took my silence the wrong way and flew to Max, tearing up.

"What is the matter with two?" Max yelled, looking from me to Iggy, and back. "She is a four-old-girl. She is _my_ four-year-old girl. You should be ashamed of yourselves, making her cry because you two aren't man enough to get over something that happened ages ago."

Iggy was sulking on the couch, arms crossed and eyes on the carpet. He was probably misunderstood in his intentions, just like me. After the gender balance falling in favor of the girls, they have been ganging up on us quite a bit.

"Sit down, Fang," My wife commanded, eyes narrowed.

"Yes, dear."

I sat down beside Iggy, adopting his sullen mood to some level. Max sat down with Nikki in her lap in the sofa chair across the room, and Gazzy and Nudge occupied the other sofa, sensing that something worth listening to was about to happen.

"No one is mad at you sweetie." Max cooed to Nikki, who was still sniffing, her head buried in her mother's hair. Man, do I feel like a bad father right now.

"As well you should." Angel whispered, before Max continued.

"Actually, we want to tell you a very funny story."

I felt Iggy want to groan besides me, but Angel sat down on the arm of the sofa on the other side of him, and in the interest of self preservation, he abstained from doing so.

"A story? Really? What is it about?"

The fact that Nikki sounded happier suppressed my groan. This is going to be a long afternoon. The Avian American to my right wasn't as luck, however. He got elbow to the gut for having thoughts along the same lines as mine. At least I hope that's why Angel hit him.

"It's about me and daddy, and your aunts and uncles, and what lead to Iggy and Fang embarrassing themselves so horribly that they still haven't gotten over it, apparently."

"Auntie Nudge said that Daddy was under the influence when the pictures were take …" She sounded so sweet, I couldn't believe she was actually _my_ daughter.

"Did she now?" Max asked turning toward Nudge with a rather unhappy look.

"Angel, why don't you tell the story? You know what we were all thinking, after all," Nudge cut in, in order to save herself from my wife's anger. Lucky her.

"Well, you seem Nikki, it all started one afternoon when I had the best idea of my then seven years of life …"

"Hey, you weren't going to start the story without me, were you?" Total asked, trotting into the living room and laying down at the base of the couch. "I was there with her, too, you know? Besides, I've been waiting to hear this story again for years."

* * *

Well ... there you are, my nine years later. It took a while, and it has a different vibe than the rest of the story, but I hope that you like it. Also, some, if not most, of you can probably tell where I got my inspiration for Nikki's power ( but in case you don't, the kudos go to Stephenie Meyer's Breaking Dawn ). Thanks fo reading and tell me what you think about the story.


End file.
